the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 14
Leg Post 14 continues the battle of Space Britain against the Sith Empire. The Black Knight recovers from the soul-explosion of a Dread Master in Leg Post 13 but she must try to keep The Greene Knight from death, keeping pressure upon his wound. The Faerie Knight battles another Dread Master but is defeated, forcing The Black Knight to choose to fight rather than save the Greene Knight. They are rescued when King Arthur arrives, blinding their enemies with Excalibur. The king himself tackles the Dread Master single-handedly but the soothsayer insists that Prince Mordred make a move when the king's strength is sapped by the Dread Master's aura. The prince is backed up by the Black Knight but the Dread Master cuts off her arm. Mordred kills the Dread Master with Clarent but the Aos Sí explodes and burns Mordred's face. Outside Sir Robin wakes up after fainting in Leg Post 12 and accidentally kills another Dread Master, forcing the Sith Empire forces to retreat inside. Post Space Camelot Battle of the Dread Fortress Location: Orinoco Flow | Dread Fortress Characters: The Black Knight | The Greene Knight | The Faerie Knight | Prester John | Dread Master The Black Knight tried to focus her vision as the world still swarm from the soul-explosion of the Dread Master. She could see The Faerie Knight, her half-brother, struggle forth against a new wave of peons. He wielded a gigantic, magical hammer made entirely of aether as it swung through the air and smacked hordes of enemies into the air like ragdolls. Dust coated the air, disturbed after decades of quietude. She looked down at the Greene Knight and saw he was still bleeding out. She had no idea how to save him. They were too far from a transport and 'medical knights' were never part of a Medieval army. One of the peons wormed his way around the Faerie Knight and charged at the prone pair. Anglia snatched up a sword and threw it with such force that it pierced straight through the attacker's chest and protruded from the back. She dropped back to her knees and kept pressure on the wound, trying vainly to keep as much of the Greene Knight's insides inside. Suddenly, the Faerie Knight is thrown through the air and he fell to the floor, far beyond the Black Knight and the Greene Knight. She called out to him but he lay motionless. She chose to remain with the more immediate needy knight than risk rushing to help her brother. She turned to see what had done the damage. Another Dread Knight, garbed much the the same as the last, strode toward her with purpose. A menacing red aura surrounded him, as though his very soul was emanating beyond the confines of his body. He slowed as he neared her. Prester John: "Let the heathen go, you idiot girl." The Black Knight: "He's going to die if I let go..." Prester John: "And you'll die along with him if you don't." There was a long pause. The Black Knight: "You're right..." Prester John: "First sensible thing you've said since I came here." The Black Knight grit her teeth and let go of the unfortunate Greene Knight. Blood oozed from beneath his green armour and she forced her stare away from him and toward the incoming enemy. She snatched up a nearby vibro-axe and poised for an assault. The Dread Knight stopped and seemed to consider her before he then lit his ruhand, which glowed brilliantly red through the dark, dusty fortress. She knew her axe wasn't going to stand up to that glowing sword and neither was her armour. She could only hope her skill would be enough to overcome the challenge. She braced herself. Then she was blinded by a sudden white light then engulfed the inside of the fortress. Location: Orinoco Flow | Dread Fortress Characters: King Arthur | Sir Tristram | Merlin the Younger | Prince Mordred | Soothsayer | Dread Master | The Black Knight | The Greene Knight | The Faerie Knight Soothsayer: "We should all duck." Prince Mordred: "Why?" Soothsayer: "Incoming." They all glanced up just in time to see the bodies of several men fly over their, now ducked, heads. King Arthur: "Right then, witch, which way? Ha. Which witch." Soothsayer: "I'm not a witch. I'm a man." King Arthur: "What did I tell you about sexism?" Soothsayer: "You're many centuries too early, dear king." King Arthur: "So you mean I will eventually be right?" Prince Mordred: "Please don't say yes, or he'll brag about it for hours." Soothsayer: "Your wizard is needed soon." Merlin the Younger: "You mean me?" King Arthur: "Oh right. For a moment I thought he meant the real Merlin. Ha!" Merlin's lower lip wobbled. King Arthur: "Not that you're not the real Merlin. I meant more that- uh-" Prince Mordred: "Nice going, dad." King Arthur: "It just slipped out!" Mordred glanced about. Prince Mordred: "Huh. It's weird not having Sir Kay around to make a 'that's what she said' joke." He glanced at Sir Tristram. Sir Tristram: "I am not going to stoop to Sir Kay's level." They followed the soothsayer towards the Dread Fortress. They were forced to hack their way through hordes of enemies, keeping the soothsayer and Merlin safe from harm. Merlin managed to pull off a few spells and was throwing magical powder into the eyes of anyone that got close to her. Those that were subjected to the powder were rendered instantly unconscious and fell to the ground. The soothsayer was writing on a parchment as he walked, occassionally ducking or moving to avoid being struck by an angry blow. Soothsayer: "There is the entrance. Arthur, you must light the way with Excalibur." Artur sheathed his sword. Merlin: "You can't address the king as Arthur!" Sir Tristram: "Even a witch must respect protocol." Soothsayer: "I am not a witch." Arthur then unleashed Excalibur again and this time light blasted from the sword in such radiant brilliance that the enemies around them were blinded and cowed. The interior of the Dread Fortress lit up and revealed the few knights that made it inside as well as an army of soldiers and a single Dread Master at their fore. Merlin went straight for the wounded Greene Knight and started to apply oinment and powders to his wounds. Sir Tristram went to help the Faerie Knight back to his feet while King Arthur and Prince Mordred stepped either side of The Black Knight. King Arthur: "You have done enough, brave knight. Allow your lords to do the rest." Prince Mordred: "That was actually quite regally said, father." King Arthur: "Why are you surprised!?" Prince Mordred: "And the moment is gone." The Dread Master charged at father-and-son. His ruhand clashed against Excalibur as any solid blade would have. The Dread Master faltered and hopped backwards. King Arthur: "Magical sword, biatch! WRAAAAAAAA!!!" Prince Mordred: "Where did that regal king go? Oh where?" Their blades clashed again and Arthur had the Dread Master on the backfoot as he was taken off-guard. Mordred slipped in and made a thrust but the Aos Sí master avoided the second attack by pushing his own body away with the power of his soul. Once recouped he lashed out with soul lightning but it was absorbed by the magical aura of Excalibur. The magical blade then glowed faintly of the evil soul red and Mordred hoped that wasn't a sign of corruption within the sword itself. The Dread Master moved back in with his ruhand whirlling. Arthur demonstrated how he had become the king of England as his martial prowess far outstripped even this dreaded master of the cosmos. Arthur even had time to give a yawn. Prince Mordred: "Stop showing off." King Arthur: "I'm not! There's something in the air..." Soothsayer: "It's the aura the Aos Sí is emitting. It's wearing your father down. Make your move, Mordred." Prince Mordred: "Prince Mordred!" The Black Knight: "Follow me, Mordred!" Prince Mordred: "Okay!" Soothsayer: "Oh, I see. It's Mordred for her." The Black Knight charged in just as King Arthur moved out of the way. The Dread Master blocked the incoming vibro-axe with his ruhand, which sliced through the blade. The ruhand caught her arm and sliced it clean off. With a howl she fell to the floor but even as the Dread Master was distracted by the immediate foe, Mordred came up from behind her and Clarent, his own magical sword, slim and slender, pierced through the Dread Master's throat like a needle. Mordred could only imagine the Dread Master's surprised look behind the mask as he staggered back. Then his body started to convulse and, moment later, exploded. Everyone was thrown back. Mordred was too close to the blast and, even as he landed on the ground, he could feel the skin on his face burning. His cries of agony joined the Black Knight's. Location: Orinoco Flow | Outside the Dread Fortress Characters: Sir Robin | Dread Master Outside the Dread Fortress, the battle rages on between the forces of evil and of good. The Knights of the Dread Empire and the Knights of Space Britain. One of the remaining Dread Masters dropped from a window of the upper levels of the Dread Fortress and dropped, hard, down almost a mile. He landed in the midst of the knights and sent a shockwave out that toppled everyone present. The good knights rallied as quickly as they could but knew they faced a great and terrible foe. Sir Robin: "Okay! Okay! I'm okay! What's going o-- oops!" Sir Robin pulled his sword out of the back of the Dread Master with surprise. He had only just woken from from his faint and had just accidently murdered someone. The Dread Master fell flat on his face. Sir Robin: "Uh, sorry 'bout that, fella! Didn't see you there!" With the sudden death of their leader, and not even a dramatic explosion to accompany, the soldiers of the empire fled inside the Dread Fortress in the direction of their emperor. The Knights of the Round Table cheered with jubilation at the heroics of Sir Robin. Sir Robin: "All in a day's work, guys. Haha! Yes. Totally... on purpose." Category:Post Category:Leg Post